Sabre
Sabre was a Middleweight robot built by students from the University of Virginia in Charlottesville. It was a black, four-wheel drive robot armed with a horizontal spinning disc made of AR-500 bulletproof Steel, and a plow used for pushing.http://uvef.seas.virginia.edu/uva-combat-robotics-team-competes-in-robogames/ It was quite similar in design to former BattleBots competitor Twin Paradox. Despite going 2-2 in its debut competition, Sabre was quite destructive, and did very well in competition, reaching the quarterfinals, and placing fourth overall. Robot History RoboGames 2016 After receiving at least one bye, Sabre's first ever match was against former BattleBots competitor [[Psychotron|'Psychotron']]. This fight started with Psychotron getting underneath Sabre, which quickly recovered Psychotron then repeated this process several more times before Sabre got its disc into play, and tore chunks out of Psychotron's tires. This did not seem to affect Psychotron at all however, which quickly slammed into Sabre. This sent Sabre over the back of the former BattleBots competitor, and its spinning flywheel impacted the floor creating sparks. Psychotron then got under Sabre again, this time however the strategy backfired, and Sabre shredded Psychotron's tires even more. Sabre then delivered two big hits to the front of Psychotron, it followed this up by delivering a few minor hits, and tearing up Psychotron's tires even more. Psychotron tried to regain control of the fight, however Sabre delivered three more big hits, with the third one peeling back the right side armor of Psychotron. Sabre followed this up by ripping the now loose piece of armor clean off, and sending itself flying. Sabre then got one more hit in before Psychotron finally managed to scoop Sabre back up again. However Sabre simply slid off, and took more pieces off of Psychotron before getting high centered on a piece of debris. Sabre then managed to get free, and deliver three more big hits, tearing several gouges in Psychotron's armor. By this point Psychotron was having trouble moving due to all the damage taken to its wheels, and Sabre moved in for the kill, delivering a blow that sent both robots spinning, immobilizing Sabre just as time ran out. This win put Sabre into the quarterfinals where it faced Touro Classic. This fight started with both robots spinning up to speed, Sabre struck first delivering a big hit on the front of Touro Classic. Touro then attempted an attack on Sabre, however this only resulted in Sabre ripping a chunk out of Touro Classic. After this Touro Classic delivered a massive hit that sent Sabre flying, ripping off the rear plow, and twisting its weapon bracket in the process. Now weaponless, and suffering traction isssues due to the bent weapon frame Sabre was completely at the mercy of Touro Classic which sent it flying three more times before pinning it against the rails briefly. While Sabre was pinned Touro managed to get under Sabre, and cause even more damage before Sabre escaped. However the damage was done, and once Sabre drove off it first started smoking, and caught fire, resulting in the match being called, and a fire extinguisher being brought in to put out Sabre. This loss put Sabre into the losers bracket where it faced Hellcat. This fight started with Sabre spinning up to full speed, but unable to do anything as its right side drivetrain seemed to have locked up. Sabre eventually sorted this out, and delivered a huge hit on the right side of Hellcat, peeling back its armor. Sabre followed this up with another large hit, this time ripping Hellcat's drum clean off causing Hellcat to tap out. This win put Sabre in the loser's bracket finals where it faced Touro. This fight started with both robots spinning up as Sabre attempted to avoid a weapon to weapon hit. This cost it as it allowed Touro to deliver a hit to the side of Sabre with its drum. Sabre quickly recovered, and delivered a hit that sent Touro into a gyrodance. This hit cost sabre however, as a piece of it was torn off in the attack, Sabre then attempted another attack, but only wound up slamming its blade into the wall full speed. This seemed to immobilize it, however Sabre suddenly sprang back to life, and the fight resumed. Touro then delivered two large hits to Sabre, sending it flying before tearing a wheel off. Sabre tapped out, and this meant that it was eliminated from the competition in fourth place. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 Trivia *Sabre along with Sabre-X '''is one of only two RoboGames competitors to have been constructed entirely at a UNESCO World Hertage Site (The University of Virginia).http://whc.unesco.org/en/list/442, http://uvef.seas.virginia.edu/uva-combat-robotics-team-competes-in-robogames/ *Both of Sabre's losses were to a variant of Team RioBotz Touro line. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AizDCAfZdIw, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeiOkZevBHs See Also * [http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Twin_Paradox '''Twin Paradox (BattleBots)] - A robot from North Carolina with a very similar design that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. Honors References Category:Student Built Robots Category:Robots that debuted in the 2016 RoboGames Category:Robots from Virginia Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots Armed with horizontal flywheels Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Middleweight 4'th Place Finishers Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Non-Returners